Choices
by EdelweissNoble
Summary: A simple choice can change everything. Set during the Representative battle.


This idea came to me when I read a fan theory about the Representative battle so I thought I'd write it down..Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

_Some choices we make with our minds, some with the advice of those dear to us but ultimately the most difficult choices we make with our hearts. Our minds are easily biased towards self preservation, our friends could sway our decisions by their good intentions but our hearts never lie nor waver. _

As Haru looked up at the starry night she smiled for heart has made it's decision.

Meanwhile in the Sawada residence the whole household was in uproar, as they received the shocking news. As Reborn was now in his adult form the Arcobaleno are now one short. The Sun pacifier's position now empty but apparently not for long.

"What do you mean one of us has to be an arcobaleno?" Gokudera hissed angry that they had to sacrifice someone and knowing his soft hearted boss he'd go willingly.

"One of the family has to be a sun arcobaleno" Reborn answered solemn, in his adult form he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Which means Onii-san" Tsuna said with pain.

"Don't worry Sawada I'm sure Reborn will find a solution " Ryohei said but without the ever present optimism.

"No use losing sleep over this, everyone get some sleep" Reborn ordered and exited the room.

"Tsuna, don't worry it's Reborn we're talking about" Yamamoto said with a wide grin.

"That's right he's never let us down to the extreme!" Ryohei added.

"We'll have our answers soon enough Tenth" Gokudera said at last.

As they all left his room Tsuna could not fall asleep, will they really lose onii-san? Have they not suffered enough? Mukuro, Varia, Millefiore, Daemon Spade and now the arcobaleno the fights never stop and he was beginning to fear for the worst.

Ryohei on the other hand slept like a log the minute his head hit his pillow.

Gokudera was restless so he decided to go for a walk in the park, It was empty except for a lone figure sitting on a bench. As he got closer he realized it was that stupid woman, it's past midnight and she's alone in a park. She really is stupid he thought.

"Oi baka ona, what are you doing here?" Gokudera drawled.

Haru turned her head and smiled, Gokudera was surprised. One because she smiled at him after he insulted her and two well he's always loses his breath when she smiles.

"Have a seat Gokudera san" Haru said patting the empty seat next to her, already Gokudera was trying to find out if she was possessed or an illusion.

"Stop fiddling Gokudera you're making me more nervous than I already am" Haru said as she watched him giving her an overall scan.

"If you have a problem don't expect me to help you" He spat. Haru merely smiled and it sent his spine tingling.

"Say Gokudera, do you enjoy being in the family?" Haru asked ignoring his previous jab.

"I love the family, I would lay down my life for them." Gokudera answered

"And the guardians?" Haru inquired.

"Well Hibari and Mukuro can go fuck themselves for all I care but the baseball idiot, the stupid cow and the turf head yeah" Gokudera said while lighting a cigarette.

"I can't fight like any of you, and I'm not someone who anyone would seek for comfort….."Haru said her voice frail.

Gokudera took a good look at her and noticed she was in cute little sun dress. Her hair was side swept to the side and she looked pretty.

"I feel the same way as you about the family" Haru added which snapped Gokudera from his thoughts.

"Why are you saying this now woman?" Gokudera asked.

"I know about the Sun pacifier needing a host, Kyoko was beside herself with worry. It took me a good hour to calm her down. The family should never feel this way Hayato" Haru whispered. She has never called him by his first name and he liked how it rolled off her tongue.

She turn to face him and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, something inside him snapped and he pulled her for a hug. "We're not losing him stupid woman" Gokudera said as he patted her head.

"I know" Haru answered and light the ring on her finger. There in the darkness of the park surrounded by trees Haru's yellow sun flame was shinning like a beacon.

"No!" Gokudera yelled. "You are not going to take his place! You already said you can't fight" Gokudera continued his hand grabbing her arms.

"The Sun also has healing abilities, and that's what I've been training to do" Haru said softly.

"I've made my choice Hayato" She whispered as her hand skimmed his face. "Promise me, you won't treat me any differently" Haru urged.

"I promise" Gokudera said. "Why does this feel like goodbye?" Gokudera said as he greedily drank her image.

"I wont be gone too long Hayato, I'll be back in the morning. My parents have already been informed and I will let the family know at dinner tomorrow night" Haru explained.

"Haru are you sure? I can protect you, we can protect you" Gokudera pleaded.

"I'm sure I mean have you seen the baby costumes that are out there? And I get a familiar! Ohhh I wonder what my pet will be. I hope it's cute like Uri" Haru gushed. She looked over at Hayato and squeezed his hand.

"I have to go now, I will see you at dinner" Haru said, before she could take a step away Hayato pulled her in for a kiss. It was their first kiss, it was hot and urgent. But both of them couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I will find a way to get you back to your adult form, at the next representative battle I will be your team boss" Gokudera promised tucking a stray lock of her hair. "Now, let me hear it" He said with a sad smile.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed and Gokudera watched as she left the park. His heart had broken and shattered knowing her fate. Dinner couldn't come any sooner.

The next day.

"A meeting at Tsuna's house with Kyoko and the guardians? What do you know Gokudera?" Reborn asked.

"You'll find out later" Gokudera answered and walked off his mind in shambles, did she make it? Is she hurt? I wonder how she looks as a baby?

"Hahi Hayato what are you doing here?" Baby Haru said. Gokudera couldn't help himself as he lifted her up to see her chubby cheeks and her wide brown eyes. Haru is such an adorable baby he thought to himself.

"Well it's dangerous for baby's to walk alone at night" Gokudera cooed. "You said you wouldn't change your treatment of me desu" Haru pouted and Gokudera let her sit on his shoulder.

"How does it feel Haru?" Gokudera asked as she gripped his hair.

"Fun, but weird at the same time desu" Haru answered.

"With those eyes and that pout Haru, you can get away with anything" Gokudera teased.

"Hahi! Did you read my mind? I was thinking that since Haru is a baby she can eat all the cake she wants desu!" Haru exclaimed.

Gokudera laughed his way to the Sawada residence. Everyone will be surprised but he was already beginning to enjoy having Haru on his shoulder. And he swore on his life he would get her back to her adult form someday.


End file.
